Hikaru's Partner
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: Sequal to Sasori's Secret. A boy who shows up at the hideout turns out to be Hikaru's partner. But Kyo looks familiar to Hikaru, but why? Rated T for Teen.
1. New Member

**Discalaimer: Do I really need to say it? it's the same bloody thing over and over...**

**It's Mika-chan! I really didn't think I'd be writing a sequal for Sasori's Secret, but here i am! It came to me yesterday and i really hope this turns out to be what i expect it to. WEll, let the deadly tale begin!**

"Hikaru's not going to like this…"

Sasori and Sayu were standing in the living room with a teenage boy. It was a year after Sayu had first come to the Akatsuki. Pein had heard of this boy, Kyo, when he heard of his amazing light manipulation techniques. Pein decided that it would be good for the Akatsuki to have a second light specialist, besides Hikaru, who hadn't been told of this new boy's arrival.

"Who wouldn't?" Kyo asked, his dark brown eyes confused.

"Hikaru. Your partner." Sasori said.

"I can try to talk to her." Sayu said.

"Her?" Kyo frowned. "Hikaru is a girl? What village is she from?"

"Getsugakure." Sasori said.

"I know a few Hikaru's from Getsu." Kyo said. "Maybe I'll recognize her. Where is she?"

"On a mission with my partner." Sasori said as he walked into the kitchen in search of food.

"Doesn't she have a partner?" Kyo asked as he joined Sasori.

"Deidara, Hikaru and I were a three-some." Sasori said. "You'll be her partner."

"She won't like it." Sayu said.

"I know she won't." Sasori smiled at the small girl standing next to him. "She'll have to live with it."

"One of my best friends when I was little was a girl named Hikaru. Maybe it's her." Kyo said. "But she wouldn't join Akatsuki."

"Maybe it is her." Sasori shrugged.

The bolder opened and Hikaru and Deidara walked back, Hikaru holding her bloody katana in her hand.

"Back already?" Sasori asked his partner.

"It wasn't that hard, un." Deidara said. "This the new guy?"

"Yep." Sasori said. "Kyo, this is Hikaru. Hikaru, this is your new partner."

"Says who?" Hikaru glared at Sasori with piercing peridot eyes.

"Leader-sama." Sasori said calmly.

"I was fine with you and Sensei." Hikaru said.

"We need to follow Leader's orders, un." Deidara said.

"I know that, Sensei." Hikaru said. "But I still like things the way they were."

"Where is he going to be staying?" Deidara asked his partner.

"Leader is having him share with Hikaru." Sasori said.

The cave had been expanded a few months ago when Pein realized that the cave was too small. Hikaru had finally been given her own room after several years of waiting.

"I'm not going to say anything…" Hikaru said, obviously furious. "Has he been given a robe and a ring yet?"

"Yep." Sasori said.

Hikaru rolled her eyes and went off to her room, bloody scythe still in hand.

"Does she look familiar?" Sasori asked Kyo.

"Not really." Kyo said. "What do we do now?"

"It's about time for me to go to sleep." Sasori said. "I'm tired."

"Then go to bed." Deidara said. "I'm exhausted too, un."

"Well you went on a mission." Sasori shrugged. "Let's go, Sayu."

He led Sayu to their room, leaving Deidara and Kyo in the kitchen.

"I'm sure Hidan and Kakuzu will wake you up tomorrow, so you'd better get some sleep, un." Deidara said as he walked off to his room.

Kyo found Hikaru's room and knocked twice before entering. Hikaru was at her desk, cleaning her scythe.

"What time is it?" Hikaru asked.

"Almost 9." Kyo replied.

"Hidan and Kakuzu will wake you up in the morning with their sex, so I'd get to bed if I were you." Hikaru said.

"Sex?" Kyo frowned.

"Hidan wakes up early to pray, which wakes Kakuzu up." Hikaru explained. "This leads to yelling, which leads to sex."

"Sounds lovely." Kyo said.

"Not when you're awake hearing Hidan and Kakuzu banging each other in the next room." Hikaru said. "Hidan's room is right next door. Why Leader-sama did that is beyond me."

She put her bleach away under her bed and set her katana against the wall.

"You _are _planning on going to bed, aren't you?" Hikaru gestured to the other bed in the room.

"I guess so." Kyo said as he sat down on the other bed.

A series of pounding noises could be heard coming from the other room. Hikaru rolled her eyes and walked over to the wall.

"They better not do this tomorrow."

She pounded the wall and yelled, "Shut up already! We would like to get some sleep!"

"Get it later!" came Hidan's aggravated yell.

"I mean it, Hidan!" Hikaru yelled. "I'll come in there and slice your head off!"

Kyo stared at Hikaru, wondering if she was serious.

"I'll get Kakuzu to sew it back on!" Hidan yelled.

"Just shut the fuck up already!" Hikaru yelled, pounding the door once more for good measure.

"Think that'll do it?" Kyo asked.

"Of course not." Hikaru shook her head, taking her hair out of its ponytail. "But you can't say I haven't tried, now can you?"

"I guess not." Kyo said.

Both got in bed, but didn't fall asleep.

"Hey, Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we have any missions tomorrow?"

"I don't think so." Hikaru said, taking out her iPod. "If Leader-sama didn't tell you already, then we probably don't."

"What are you listening to?"

"_Marmalade Chainsaw _by Dir en Grey." Hikaru said. "Wanna listen?"

"Ok."

Hikaru found her iHome and plugged her apple green iPod into the music player. Soon loud rock music began to fill the room. The songs cycled from _Follow _by Breaking Benjamin to _Comfortably Numb _by Pink Floyd to _Augen Auf _by Oomph. Kyo took note of the songs on Hikaru's iPod, trying to figure out if this was the girl from his childhood, or if she was just another girl named Hikaru.

**I hope this is going to be interesting. Anyone remember the name Kyo? : review?**

**next chapter: Kyo meets the rest of Akatsuki**


	2. Kyo's First Day

**Disclaimer: I own Hikaru, Kyo adn Sayu. nothing else.**

**It's Mika-chan! I usualy don't update this fast! I have my first shot of lemon in this chapter...i'm really nervous that it won't be lemony enough...i'm not used to/ good at writing lemon. let me know how i do! and if i don't do so well, please tell me what i can do to improve. i could use the help for future stories/chapters. on with the deadly tale!**

When Kyo woke up the next morning, he found Hikaru still lying in bed, hands behind her head, peridot eyes staring at the ceiling. Beside her was her iPod, still in the iHome, playing a song that Kyo didn't recognize. He sat up, looking around the room, which was currently bathed in sunlight. When Hikaru saw that Kyo was awake, she turned down the volume on her iPod, which was already very low to begin with.

"What was that?" Kyo asked.

"_Anxious Heart _from Final Fantasy VII." Hikaru said. "Kisame and I play it a lot."

"I've never heard it before." Kyo said.

"I'm the only one here who listens to soundtrack music." Hikaru said. "Well, music from video games, I should say."

"What time is it?" Kyo asked as he got out of bed and attempted to tame his wild blonde hair.

"Almost 10." Hikaru said.

"Do you always sleep this late?" Kyo asked.

"I lounge around for a few hours." Hikaru said. "It's a habit I picked up from Sensei."

"Sensei?" Kyo frowned, fastening his cloak.

"Deidara-sensei." Hikaru said. "The blonde with the eyepiece."

"He's your sensei?" Kyo raised his eyebrows.

"He brought me here when I was eight." Hikaru shrugged. "He taught me a lot of the stuff I know now." She fell silent for a second and said, "I think Hidan and Kakuzu are done by now."

"Done with their sex?" Kyo assumed.

"Nearly everyone here is gay." Hikaru explained, seeing that Kyo was confused. "Well, Konan, Pein and I are straight. Pein and Konan are going out with each other. Again."

"And you obviously aren't going out with anyone." Kyo said.

"I'm not interested in romance." Hikaru said, "Not really."

"But that could change." Kyo said.

"I guess." Hikaru shrugged as she got out of bed and got dressed. "Let's go see what shit Kisame's making for breakfast."

* * *

Hidan woke up wondering why there was a lump next to him on his bed. Then he remembered the previous night's events with Kakuzu and a smile came across the Jashinist's lips. Hidan sat up, trying not to disturb Kakuzu who was still sleeping.

Hidan wondered what they were going to be doing that day. Pein had told the silver-haired ninja that they might have a mission in the morning, but didn't say for sure. Nor did he specify which mission. Hidan hoped that they wouldn't be doing scroll retrieval. He hated scroll retrieval. The whole thing bored Hidan to no end.

A slight movement made Hidan's amethyst eyes dart back to his partner, who was just waking up.

"What time is it?" the stitched-nin asked.

"Almost 10." Hidan replied, looking at his clock above his desk.

"How'd we sleep in this late?" Kakuzu rubbed his eyes.

"We stayed up late." Hidan said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Kakuzu said.

"Forgot?" Hidan questioned. "How do you forget something like that?"

With that Hidan's lips came crashing into Kakuzu's. The stitched-nin was surprised by Hidan's actions, but welcomed it nonetheless. Hidan's tongue ran over Kakuzu's lips, feeling the rough stitch marks on the skin. Hidan liked it.

Kakuzu wrapped his arms around his somewhat smaller partner, pressing his lips to the Jashinist's. Hidan returned the gesture by biting Kakuzu on the side of the neck, to which Kakuzu moaned appreciatively. Hidan's lips found Kakuzu's again and forced his tongue into Kakuzu's mouth, searching for the stitched-nin's tongue. Their tongue's entwined and for a moment neither did anything. Then Hidan came on top of Kakuzu, totally shocking the latter. They wrestled with each other for a moment, before somehow ending up on the floor.

Hidan had to appreciate how rough Kakuzu loved to have sex. And it was an advantage that Hidan was an Immortal. Nothing Kakuzu did would kill Hidan. And Hidan loved that.

They commenced their usual kissing battle, which consisted of one trying to out-kiss the other by means of aggression. It was very interesting to see, especially if one hadn't seen the two at it before. Kakuzu forced his tongue into Hidan's mouth, to which Hidan entwined his tongue with Kakuzu's. After a few minutes, Hidan separated his tongue from Kakuzu and began nibbling on the latter's ear. Kakuzu moaned again appreciatively. He proceeded to searching for Hidan's zipper with his hands while he was trying to out-kiss Hidan. He had just unzipped Hidan's pants and was about to slide them off the Jashinist's waist when-

The door opened.

Kyo and Hikaru were standing in the doorway. Kyo looked somewhat shocked and sickened, but Hikaru took no notice. She'd seen them at it before; this was nothing new to her.

"Is there ever a time when you two aren't banging each other?" she rolled her peridot eyes to the ceiling.

"Of course." Hidan said, releasing Kakuzu from his death grip but resumed it again when he saw Kyo was present, as if he was afraid Kyo would steal his partner from him.

"What do you want, Hikaru?" Kakuzu asked, leaning against the edge of Hidan's bed.

"Kisame and Itachi bailed." Hikaru said with a shrug. "We're making breakfast by ourselves."

"What about blondie and redhead?" Kakuzu asked, referring to Sasori and Deidara.

"They're banging each other, too." Hikaru shook her head in annoyance.

"I'll be out in a minute." Kakuzu said.

"No you're not!" Hidan exclaimed. "We're not done yet, Kakuzu!"

"We'll finish later." Kakuzu said, standing up and pulling he cloak on.

"You always say that." Hidan glared at the stitched-nin with amethyst eyes.

"I love you too, honey." Kakuzu smiled as he left with Hikaru and Kyo, leaving Hidan to get dressed by himself.

When Hidan entered the living room, Kyo still looked a little shaken. He hadn't seen two guys makin' out as aggressively as Hidan and Kakuzu had been.

"About time, Hidan." Kakuzu said.

"What's for breakfast?" the Jashinist asked as he sat down at the island next to Kakuzu.

"Whatever you're making." Hikaru said, taking a bowl of heated shrimp out of the microwave and joining everyone else.

Hidan scowled, but grabbed a bottle of sakè from the fridge and a bowl of cereal and returned to the island.

"So what are we doing today?" Hikaru asked.

"Leader-sama said something about a mission today, but I'm not sure what it is." Kakuzu said.

"Are you ok, Kyo?" Hikaru asked her partner, who wasn't eating anything.

"I'm ok." Kyo said, nodding slowly.

"I guess watching Hidan and Kakuzu on your first day is a bit much." Hikaru said. She then rounded on the other two. "Didn't you guys get enough sex last night?"

"Not really." Hidan shook his head, smiling.

"I don't like that look, Hidan." Hikaru glared at Hidan with peridot eyes.

"And you know I don't care." Hidan replied.

"So cut it out!" Hikaru exclaimed, eating a spoonful of cereal.

Kyo had a feeling that Hikaru and Hidan had a sort of arguing friendship. They were friends, but they argued a vast majority of the time.

A door opened and Pein entered the room looking very tired.

"Hidan and Kakuzu, you either need to stop banging each other, or do it quieter." He yawned.

"We're not _that _bad!" Kakuzu exclaimed.

"Konan was kept awake." Pein said. "And you know how she sleeps."

"No, we don't." Hidan and Hikaru said as one.

"Do we have a mission today?" Kyo asked.

"You 4 will be going on a duel mission with Deidara." Pein said.

"Eh?" Hikaru raised one eyebrow in a confused manor.

"Hidan and Kakuzu need to get some money from a station on the way to Konoha." Pein said.

"All right!" Kakuzu exclaimed happily.

Pein ignored him and continued.

"You two and Deidara will be going to Konoha to find a set of scrolls." Pein replied.

"On what?" Hikaru asked in a bored voice.

"Jutsu development." Pein said.

"When do we leave?" Kakuzu asked.

"Around noon. Deidara already knows." Pein said.

"Why isn't Danna going with us?" Hikaru asked.

"He has to stay with Sayu." Pein replied as he grabbed an apple from a fruit basket on the counter.

"Better get ready then." Hidan said.

"Come on, Kyo." Hikaru said.

The two walked into their room to get ready for the mission.

"What's between you and Hidan?" Kyo asked.

"Hidan?" Hikaru raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"We get along, but barely." Hikaru said. "He's always taking the bleach for my katana. Apparently I blast my music too loudly, so he can hear whatever's going on here. Like I can't hear his praying sessions…"

"So bitter friends?" Kyo smiled.

"I don't know if we'd be friends." Hikaru shrugged. "We put up with each other, but that's about it."

Kyo nodded.

"We better get going." Hikaru said. "Sensei doesn't like to be kept waiting for a long time. Well, Danna doesn't either."

They walked out to the living room to find Deidara waiting with Hidan and Kakuzu.

"About time, un." Deidara said.

"Like you're always ready, Sensei." Hikaru rolled her eyes.

"Let's get going." Kakuzu said. "I want to get my money."

"Sometimes I wonder if you value money more than me." Hidan said as they left the hideout.

"I have you tied with money, if that makes you feel better." Kakuzu said.

"It does." Hidan smiled.

"They'll be like this all day, un." Deidara stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"I heard that, blondie." Hidan said.

"Hidan, would you like me to stick a bomb up your ass?" Deidara asked. "I'm sure Hikaru wouldn't mind assisting."

"Leave me out of this." Hikaru said hurriedly, turning up the volume on her iPod.

Kyo followed the argument back and forth between Deidara and Hidan. It was going to be an interesting mission…

**was it lemon enough? poor kyo...review?**

**next chapter: does kyo survive the journey?**


	3. Konoha Riot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Akatsuki, The Hazards or their music, or anything else. Well, i own Sayu, Hikaru and Kyo and the plot, but that's it.**

**It's Mika-chan! I don't know if anyone cares about this story since i've only gotten, like, 2 reviews since I published this a MONTH ago! is anyone interested in this at all? It makes me sad that no one seems to like this as well as they did Deidara-sensei or Sasori's Secret. And a lot of people asked me for a sequal. And here it is, but no one's reading it... well, for those who do care, here's the next chapter. on with the deadly tale!**

"What in the name of Jashin-sama are we listening to?"

The group of Akatsuki pairs was on their way to Konoha. It was decided that Deidara, Hikaru and Kyo would search for the scrolls in Konoha while Hidan and Kakuzu started a riot to provide a distraction. Then they would proceed to the way station, where Hidan and Kakuzu would get the bounty and Hikaru, Kyo and Deidara would be starting the riot.

Hidan had forgotten to bring his iPod, so Hikaru was forced to share hers with him. The two argued over which song to listen to, which usually resulted in Kyo or Deidara picking a song.

"It's _Gay Boyfriend_ by the Hazards." Hikaru said.

"_Gay Boyfriend_?" Hidan's amethyst eyes widened in surprise.

"You can't tell me you have a problem with it." Hikaru said. "What with you banging Kakuzu at unholy hours of the day."

"And night, un." Deidara chimed in.

"Why are you even in this conversation, blondie?" Hidan demanded, glaring at the Akatsuki bomb expert.

"Because I can." Deidara said.

"Hidan, stop arguing with everyone." Kakuzu said, locking arms with Hidan in an attempt to calm down the Jashinist.

"I'm not arguing with everyone, Kakuzu." Hidan said.

"Why can't you behave like you do when we're alone?" Kakuzu said.

"No one would believe me." Hidan said. "Besides, I'm naturally loud."

"Got that right." Hikaru muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something, Hikaru?" Hidan snapped, amethyst eyes now falling on the teenage girl with one headphone stuck in her ear.

"Not a thing." Hikaru smiled.

"How much longer until we get there?" Kyo asked, trying to say something."

"Not very long." Kakuzu said. "And it's a good thing, too."

"Will you guys shut up?" Deidara questioned.

"Not until he shuts up first." Hikaru said, peridot eyes glaring at the Jashinist.

"Then change the song, dammit!" Hidan yelled.

"It's almost over." Hikaru said.

"Even more of a reason to change it." Hidan said.

"Just shut up, Hidan!" Deidara and Kakuzu yelled together.

"I can see the gates…" Kyo announced dully.

At that moment, everyone, save for Kyo, stopped yelling and stared at the horizon in front of them. They could indeed see the tall grey gates of Konoha.

"Told you we didn't have very far." Kakuzu said with a smile.

"Make the bird thing, Sensei." Hikaru said as she yanked the headphone out of Hidan's ear, twisted the cord around her iPod and stuck it in her pocket.

"What bird thing?" Kyo inquired as Deidara stuck his hands in his clay pouch at his side and ingested some clay.

"I can make a giant clay bird and use it to ride into the city, un." Deidara said, working the clay into shape with his hand.

"How are we going to know when you guys find the scrolls?" Kakuzu asked.

"I'll send up the light like usual." Hikaru shrugged.

"What colour?" Kakuzu asked.

"I'll start with green." Hikaru answered. She turned to face the Jashinist and said, "Just don't start a praying session, ok?"

"I always start a praying session before a riot." Hidan looked at Hikaru incredulously. "You should know that by now."

"At least make it shorter than usual." Deidara said. He turned to Hikaru and Kyo and asked, "Ready, un?"

"Whenever you are." Hikaru said.

"I'm set." Kyo nodded.

Deidara threw the bird into the air and made a hand sign, causing the small clay bird to enlarge to an enormous size. Hikaru, Deidara and Kyo jumped on top of the bird and rode into the city, leaving Kakuzu and Hidan behind to start a riot.

Once they arrived inside the city, the trio quickly made their way to the head building of the city. When they arrived in the Hokage's office, each Akatsuki started ransacking the room in search of the scrolls.

"Sensei, do we know what colour the scrolls are?" Hikaru asked as she started tossing books off a bookshelf.

"No idea, un." Deidara said, throwing open desk drawers and dumping the contents onto the floor.

"I guess there'll be a label on them, right?" Kyo asked as he dumped a potted plant onto the floor and started searching through the dirt.

"No shit, Kyo?" Hikaru rolled her eyes. "How else would we know what it was?"

"Would they be together or separate?" Kyo asked, ignoring Hikaru's comment.

"They're usually together." Deidara said. "But they can be separate, un."

"Got it!"

Deidara and Kyo turned to face Hikaru, who was standing on top of a table by the bookshelf that she was recently vandalising. In her right hand was a set of bright orange scrolls.

"About time, un." Deidara said.

"Let's see what else this place has." Hikaru said, jumping off the table.

"Why?" Kyo asked curiously.

"Partially because we might find something interesting." Hikaru said as she started ransacking the file cabinets. "And partially because if we stop Hidan's riot now, he's likely to kill us."

"Good point." Kyo shrugged.

"He couldn't kill Kakuzu." Deidara said as he smashed the window for absolutely no reason.

"I know that, Sensei." Hikaru said.

"Then why bring it up?" Deidara questioned.

"I don't know!" Hikaru exclaimed. "I just did!"

"How long have we been looking?" Kyo asked.

"Almost half an hour." Deidara said. "Let's get going. Hidan's had long enough, un."

* * *

Hidan walked through the streets of Konoha, triple-bladed scythe in hand. The Jashinist had just finished his very _long_ riot and was about to start another when he felt someone grab him from behind. Acting on instinct, Hidan swung his scythe to kill the person behind him when he noticed that it was none other than Kakuzu.

"What, Kakuzu?" Hidan asked, somewhat testily.

"Hikaru, Kyo and Deidara are ready." Kakuzu said as he dragged his partner away from the shop he was about to break into.

"But I wanted to start another riot!" Hidan complained.

"You can do that on another mission." Kakuzu said calmly.

Hidan scowled, realizing that he was _not_ going to start another riot. The pair walked to the gates where they found Kyo, Hikaru and Deidara waiting for them.

"About time, Kakuzu." Deidara said.

"Did you find the scrolls?" Hidan asked.

"Got 'em." Hikaru said, holding up the flamboyant scrolls.

"Let's get going." Kakuzu said. "I want to get my money."

"It's not your money, 'Kuzu." Hidan said as they walked out of the city.

"It's technically the Akatsuki's." Kyo said.

"But I'm the Treasurer, am I not?" Kakuzu pointed out.

"No you're not!" Hikaru exclaimed as she stuck her headphones back in her ears.

"Give me one, Hikaru." Hidan said.

"Why?" Hikaru demanded. "You'll complain about my music interests."

"I don't mind some of your music, but most of what's on your iPod is just downright shit." Hidan said.

"Don't get me started on what _you _listen to, Hidan." Hikaru retorted.

"Great." Deidara rolled his eyes. "They'll be at it forever, un."

"Again." Kakuzu added in agreement.

And so the Akatsuki pairs made their way to complete the second part of their mission. That is, if they could live through Hikaru and Hidan's arguing.

**lame ending, i know. i hope the next chapter will be better...review? please?**

**next chapter: Kakuzu's bounty station**


	4. Kakuzu's Bounty

****

Disclaimer: I only own Hikaru, Sayu and Kyo because they are MY own OCs

**It's Mika-chan! it's been a while, ne? i was wondering if anyone was reading this at all. but then i got a review asking for an update, so i couldn't stop! But then i got writer's block and we all know how bad that is. on with the deadly tale!**

"So where _is_ this bounty station, Kakuzu?"

The members of Akatsuki were still wandering around aimlessly. Well, aimlessly isn't the right word. But only Kakuzu knew where they were going. So to all, save for Kakuzu, they _were_ wandering around aimlessly.

"It's about a mile away from the Grass Village." Kakuzu replied.

"It's going to take forever to get there!" Hidan complained, searching through the contents of Hikaru's apple green iPod.

"Can't we make a bird thing and fly there?" Kyo suggested.

"Kyo, it's obvious you haven't been in the Akatsuki for very long, un." Deidara said.

"Why's that?" Kyo frowned.

"Because you would know that if we flew there, we'd be in some deep shit." Hidan jumped into the conversation.

"Why?" Kyo repeated his previous question.

"Because most people don't see random clay birds in the sky." Hikaru said, annoyed at her partner's ignorance.

"Oh." Kyo said.

"It's a bit obvious, un." Deidara said.

"Not really." Kyo said.

"Kyo, you're either incredibly dense, or you just don't pay attention." Hikaru said, changing the song on her iPod yet again.

"Stay with the same song, dammit!" Hidan exclaimed.

"It's my iPod, Hidan." Hikaru coolly reminded the Jashinist.

"But I actually like to hear a whole song." Hidan pointed out, swinging his crimson scythe around before resting it on his shoulder again.

"As opposed to what?" Hikaru glared at Hidan.

"As opposed to hearing only parts of a song." Hidan responded.

"You could have brought your own, Hidan." Kakuzu said linking arms with his partner.

"It was charging!" Hidan exclaimed. "I told Uchiha to take it off the charger when it's done."

"You know he's not going to, un." Deidara said.

"He'd better." Hidan said. "I don't want it to overheat."

"It won't overheat." Hikaru said. "I left mine on the charger for a week."

"Why?" Kyo asked.

"I was on a mission with Sasori in the Mist Village." Hikaru answered. "Which lead to another mission in the Leaf Village, which lead to _another_ in the Sound Village. I didn't get home to take it off the charger."

"I can see that." Kyo said.

"This is going to take forever! Seriously!" Hidan was obviously annoyed. "And we've been gone for almost two weeks already!"

"Heaven forbid." Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "I think you'll like this station, though."

"Why?" Hidan's amethyst eyes looked suspiciously at his partner.

"Just trust me." Kakuzu smiled.

"Why should we trust you, Kakuzu, un?" Deidara frowned.

"Why not?" Kakuzu wanted to know.

"You're not exactly the most trustworthy of ninja." Hikaru supplied.

"I am not!" Kakuzu exclaimed.

"Then explain why your pay is always larger than everyone else's?" Deidara raised an eyebrow at the stitched-nin.

"Because I'm the Treasurer and it's allowed." Kakuzu said matter-of-factly.

"Sure…" Hikaru rolled her eyes.

"You're not the official Treasurer, Kakuzu." Deidara said.

"Then why am I allowed to handle all the money?" Kakuzu pointed out.

"Leader-sama must have been high when he gave you that position." Hikaru said.

"You know he wasn't, Hikaru, un." Deidara said.

"He might've been." Hikaru shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever." Hidan rolled his eyes. "Let's just hurry up so we can get this mission over with."

"It's almost done, anyway." Kakuzu told his partner. "All we need to do is go to be bounty station and get the money. Then we can go home."

"After about 500 other stops." Hidan muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, Hidan." Kakuzu's eyes snapped to the Jashinist.

* * *

Kyo was sleeping quite peacefully when he felt someone shaking him. And quite aggressively, might I add. Slowly opening his eyes, Kyo saw Hikaru kneeling next to him, trying to wake him up.

"About time, Kyo." Hikaru said.

"What's going on?" Kyo mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Kakuzu said we're almost there." Hikaru said.

"Where's everyone else?" Kyo asked, noticing the absence of the other 3 Akatsuki.

"They're getting breakfast at the river already." Hikaru said, tossing a shuriken in the air for the hell of it.

"River?" Kyo frowned. "What river?"

"Weren't you paying any attention last night?" Hikaru frowned, putting her shuriken back in its rightful place.

"I was dead tired last night." Kyo said as he followed Hikaru over to the river.

"I guess so." Hikaru shrugged.

When they arrived at the river, they found that Deidara had started a bonfire and a rather large bonfire, at that. Hidan was roasting a fish on a stake by said bonfire. Kakuzu was balancing his checkbook and Deidara was eating an oddly shaped fish.

"Didn't I tell you guys that I brought food?" Hikaru frowned as they joined the group.

"What kind of food?" Hidan looked at Hikaru questioningly.

"Just some packs of crackers and breakfast bars." Hikaru shrugged.

"I'll have a pack of crackers, Hikaru." Kyo said.

"Anyone else?" Hikaru asked the rest of the group as she tossed Kyo a pack of crackers.

"That stuff tastes nasty." The Jashinist shook his head.

"I'm good, un." Deidara said, finishing his fish.

"I ate already." Kakuzu said.

"Don't say I didn't offer." Hikaru shrugged.

"So how much longer?" Kyo asked, his unusual crimson eyes falling on the stitched-nin.

"About an hour." Kakuzu said.

"Sounds good to me." Kyo said. "I'd like to get back to the hideout."

"And do what?" Deidara questioned.

"Read something." Kyo said.

"Good luck with that." Hidan gave a short laugh.

"What do you mean?" Kyo frowned at the silver-haired ninja.

"Most of the books here are really boring." Hidan explained.

"Mine aren't boring!" Hikaru retorted.

"That's because you only read manga." Kakuzu said.

"I read other stuff, too!" Hikaru protested. "Sensei made me read some Shakespeare and I love reading Edgar Allan Poe."

"That surprises me." Kakuzu said.

"Why should it?" Deidara frowned. "He's not that bad of a writer, un."

"Let's hurry up already!" Hidan exclaimed as he stood up.

"All right, all right." Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

When they arrived at the bounty station an hour later, all save for Kakuzu was shocked about what it was: a temple. Hidan was very happy because he could pray to Jashin-sama while Kakuzu was collecting the bounty. Deidara stayed with Kakuzu whilst Kyo and Hikaru remained outside, not wanting to witness Hidan's praying sessions, though Hikaru had witnessed plenty of his sessions.

"Are they really that bad?" Kyo wondered as he sat on the steps with Hikaru.

"They're very bloody." Hikaru grimaced.

"How would you know?" Kyo implored, his crimson eyes confused.

"A few years ago I went to one of his sessions. Let's just say that the non-Immortal can't take part in them." Hikaru gave a short laugh.

"Why not?" Kyo was still confused.

"At the end of the session, you have to stab yourself and lie on the ground for half an hour." Hikaru smiled.

Kyo's eyes widened as he said, "Why in hell would you do that?"

"Because Hidan's a sadist at heart." Hikaru shrugged. "You've never gone on a mission with him before, obviously, so you can't really know."

"He can't be that bad." Kyo said.

"I had to go on a mission with him to the Waterfall Village because Kakuzu couldn't go." Hikaru began to explain.

"Why not?" Kyo frowned.

"Because Kakuzu's from the Waterfall Village." Hikaru told the blonde. "We don't usually go to our home villages."

"So we wouldn't be able to go back home to Getsugakure." Kyo nodded.

"We could, but it's inadvisable." Hikaru said.

"So what happened?" Kyo wanted to know.

"We got ambushed on the way to the village and we had to fight some ANBU." Hikaru ploughed ahead. "He went to his Immortal state."

"What's so bad about that?" Kyo was confused again.

"When he goes Immortal, anything that happens to Hidan happens to his chosen enemy." Hikaru said. "It's a bit complicated. To make a long story short, if Hidan stabbed himself in the neck, his enemy would obtain a neck wound."

"So if Hidan stabbed himself in the heart…" Kyo said slowly.

"Exactly." Hikaru nodded. "But Hidan doesn't do that right away, if at all. He likes to play with his enemies before he kills them."

"Does all the Akatsuki fight that way?" Kyo wondered, resting his chin on his knees.

"Sensei uses his bombs and Sasori no Danna uses his puppets." Hikaru said. "I have light, exploding light and my katana, so I have an advantage. I kinda get like that when I use my katana, but I've sort of taken Sensei's view on art."

"That it's fleeting?" Kyo assumed.

"I like bombs to be short, but I like eternal art, too." Hikaru said.

"Everyone's a little bit different." Kyo said.

"They better hurry up." Hikaru said. "I want to play DDR with Itachi."

"Why would you want to play anything with someone who has the Sharingan?" Kyo wondered.

"Because he won't use it on me." Hikaru shrugged. "Or Kisame or Konan, for that matter."

"Lucky you." Kyo gave a short laugh.

"He probably won't use it on you." Hikaru assured her crimson-eyed partner.

"Who won't use what on who, un?"

Deidara walked out of the temple alone and joined the other two on the steps.

"Itachi using the Sharingan on Kyo." Hikaru told him.

"Where are Kakuzu and Hidan?" Kyo asked.

"Kakuzu's inside waiting for Hidan." Deidara said. "You know how he can get, un."

"I just told Kyo about the time I went to one of his sessions." Hikaru said.

"You didn't tell me that, un." Deidara frowned.

"It was when we were on our mission." Hikaru told her former teacher. "You weren't there."

"Obviously not." Deidara said.

"They're going to take forever." Kyo said.

"I'm going to tell Hidan to wrap it up." Hikaru said as she stood and walked into the church.

"He was the one complaining to begin with, un." Deidara said.

So Deidara and Kyo waited for Kakuzu, Hikaru and Hidan to arrive so they could finally return to the base. Kyo was still wondering why Hikaru looked and acted so familiar to him. Kyo shook his head. He must have been imagining things.

**i trust i got Hidan's fighting style right? it's been a while since i read that arc of the manga. let me know if you want anything in this story. i will not change the pairings, so don't even bother. this chapter was longer than the last one, huh? review?**

**next chapter: a disaster playing DDR**


	5. Swimming?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kyo, Hikaru and Sayu.**

**Hey yo! It's Mika-chan! Holy Jashin-sama, she updated! :faints: well, i realized that i haven't updated this in a while, so here i am! this is more of a filler chapter, though...well, on with the deadly tale!**

Kyo was reading his book a few days later. Or, rather, attempting to read his book. The crimson eyes read the words, but the words wouldn't sink in. There was too much noise outside in the living room. His eyes left the page when the bedroom door opened and Hikaru came walking into the room.

"What is it?" Kyo asked, marking his place with a finger.

"I'm going swimming." Hikaru said nonchalantly.

"Where do we have a pool?" Kyo frowned in confusion.

"We don't." Hikaru said, digging through the closet for her swimsuit.

"Then how are we going swimming?" Kyo was even more confused.

"There's a bit of a deeper spot in the river behind the hideout." Hikaru explained as she stood up, swimsuit in hand. "So are you coming?"

"Who else is going?" Kyo asked, closing his book.

"Sensei's going to teach Sayu since Sasori can't." Hikaru said, walking into the nearby bathroom so she could change. "Hidan and Kakuzu are coming."

"Why can't Sasori teach Sayu?" Kyo frowned, rummaging through his stuff for his swim trunks.

"You sure ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Hikaru's voice came through the door.

"I haven't been here as long as you have, Hikaru." Kyo said.

"Sasori no Danna's a puppet." Hikaru said as she walked out of the bathroom, clad in a black two-piece swimsuit, complete with a silver winged guitar on the top.

"He is?" Kyo's crimson eyes grew wide.

"Do you know what human puppets are?" Hikaru figured that she'd have to tell her partner.

"No, I know." Kyo said as he walked into the bathroom.

"I thought I'd have to tell you." Hikaru said as she started to spray some sunscreen on her body. "Well, hurry up, Kyo. Sayu's waiting for me."

"She doesn't seem to like me very much." Kyo's voice came through the door.

"She hasn't been around you that much. It took her a while to get used to Deidara." Hikaru said. "He tends to scare kids, what with the palm-mouths."

"I bet he freaked you out, huh?" Hikaru could hear Kyo laugh.

"Eh, not really. Hidan kinda freaked me out for a while." Hikaru shrugged.

A knock on the door sounded and Deidara entered.

"Are you almost ready, un?" Deidara asked.

"Just waiting on Kyo." Hikaru gestured to the bathroom door.

"Hurry up, Kyo!" Deidara exclaimed before retreating again.

A few minutes later, Kyo emerged from the bathroom, wearing only black swim trunks covered in little heartagrams.

"Another H.I.M fan, huh?" Hikaru's lips formed a smile.

"Yeah." Kyo smiled as well. "Come on, we don't want to keep Deidara waiting all day."

Walking out of their room, Kyo and Hikaru walked out to the river and behind the hideout to find Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara and Sayu in the river. Sasori watching on a nearby part of the cliff.

"It's about time, you two!" Deidara yelled as Hikaru jumped in the water.

"Who's teaching Sayu?" Kyo asked the puppet master.

"She wants Hikaru or Deidara to do it." Sasori said.

"Which is weird, because she was terrified of us, un." Deidara said as Hikaru came up from the water.

"I'm going to go count my money." Kakuzu said, raising himself from the water.

"Not again!" Hidan exclaimed as he tried to drag his lover back into the water. "Do you realize, Kakuzu, that you've counted your money twenty-seven times this week?"

"I need a few more before I hit my record." Kakuzu said as he walked inside.

"What's his record?" Kyo asked the Jashinist, trying to ignore Deidara's splashes.

"Seventy-six." Hidan rolled his amethyst eyes.

"That's a bit more than a few!" Kyo exclaimed.

Sayu got the hang of swimming really quickly. Kyo could tell that Sasori wanted to be the one teaching her, but it was hard to do since he couldn't get wet. That was a handy thing, though. He didn't have to worry about getting the cold water for the showers.

"So now what?" Kyo asked Hikaru when the group was inside two hours later.

"I'm gonna grab a quick shower." Hikaru shook her hair like a wet dog. "I hate swimming in that river."

"Then why do it?" Kyo smiled.

"Because there's nowhere else to swim." Hikaru shrugged as she headed off in the direction of the showers.

Kyo busied himself by playing _Guitar Hero_. He'd been trying to figure out how to play _Through the Fire and the Flames_ for several weeks and he still hadn't gotten it yet. At the present time, the only one who could actually play the entire song was Kisame. No one really counted this because the shark-nin played so many video games that he had enough to stock a video game store.

So while he waited for Hikaru to come out of the shower, Kyo tried to beat _Through the Fire and the Flames_. When that didn't work, however, he settled for _Even Flow_, which he had beaten several times on expert.

"At it again are we?" came Hikaru's voice as she left the showers, wet hair tied up in a ponytail.

"I still can't get the Dragonforce song right." Kyo scowled as he handed the guitar to Hikaru so she could have a turn while he grabbed Hidan's electric guitar.

"Don't use that one." Hikaru said warningly.

"Why not?" Kyo frowned.

"That's Hidan's good one." Hikaru said, scrolling through the songs. "We use the one with the AFI and Black Sabbath stickers on it."

"And where is that?" Kyo asked.

"On the other side of the TV." Hikaru said as _When You Were Young_ started to play.

The two played _Guitar Hero_ for a while, alternating between the game guitar and Hidan's electric guitar. After about an hour, the two went back to their room, where Hikaru started to play _Final Fantasy VIII_ on her laptop.

"Hey, Hikaru, you pierced your ears, right?" Kyo asked.

"What do you think are in them, Kyo?" Hikaru smiled.

"No, I mean did you do them yourself?" the crimson-eyed teen asked.

"Yeah, why?" Hikaru asked.

"I wanted to know if you could do one of mine." Kyo said. "My cartilage ones have closed up."

"Do you want me to use a light needle or a regular needle?" Hikaru asked as she paused the game.

"Light needle?" Kyo frowned.

"I used to use light needles when I was in battle, but I've switched to light bombs." Hikaru said. "I did my piercings with light needles because it's easier, but I can do regular needles if you want."

"Light is ok." Kyo said with a nod.

"Ok, this might hurt a little more, but it's supposed to do that." Hikaru said. "Oh, I see where they were done. Do you want them in the same place?"

"Sure." Kyo shrugged. "I don't really care."

"Sounds good to me." Hikaru said.

Kyo winced slightly as the light needle passed through his ear, but it was over in seconds. He ended up using a pair of Hikaru's old earrings to fill the hole for the time being.

"I should do mine." Hikaru said. "I finally got the bar that I've been looking for."

"You mean one like Leader-sama's?" Kyo looked appalled at his partner.

"Yep." Hikaru nodded as she sent a light needle through her ear and placed the bar in immediately after.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Kyo asked as Hikaru pierced the other ear.

"No, not really." Hikaru shook her head.

Sayu came in, looking slightly scared because of Kyo.

"What is it, Sayu?" Hikaru asked.

"Deidara says that he wants you outside." Sayu said. "He blew up a piece of the cliff."

"Great. Just like Sensei." Hikaru rolled her eyes. "Come on, Kyo. Let's see what he did this time."

**meh...i really didn't feel like writing, but I wanted to update...review? oh! if there's anything that anyone wants in this story, let me know and i'll try to add it in.**

**next chapter: DDR disaster with Deidara. **


	6. Guitar Hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Hey yo! It's Mika-chan! I don't know about anyone else, but I'm glad that Kakuzu and Hidan are FINALLY in the episodes. Yep. on with the deadly tale!**

A few months went by very slowly for the Akatsuki. Missions came and went, leaving the S-Rank ninja with nothing to do. Kakuzu and Hidan had gone on several bounty missions whilst Kisame and Itachi had went on different missions tracking the location of different Jinchuuriki. It was boring, but it had to be done.

One day Kyo woke up and heard music blasting from somewhere outside the room. It was probably Hidan. The previous week, the Jashinist had blasted Iron Maiden at unholy volumes, waking the whole of Akatsuki at three in the morning. The music this time, however, didn't seem like something Hidan would listen to.

Walking out of the room, Kyo noticed that Hikaru was in the living room by her iHome, head-banging slightly to the music. In her hands was a guitar that she was strumming along with the music that Kyo didn't recognize.

Let's go home and get stone. We can end up making love instead of misery. Go home and get stoned. Because the sex is so much better when you're mad at me…

"Hikaru?"

Hikaru stopped, faced Kyo and said, "What are you doing up?"

"I kinda heard you." Kyo said. "What were you listening to?"

"_Get Stoned _by Hinder." Hikaru shrugged.

"Nice title." Kyo smirked.

"I like it." Hikaru shrugged again.

"Did Zetsu leave already?" Kyo asked, remembering that the Venus Fly Trap ninja was supposed to go to the Rain Village.

"Yep." Hikaru nodded. "Hidan and Kakuzu are gone too."

"Really?" Kyo's eyebrows furrowed as Hikaru walked to the kitchen. "Where'd they go?"

"Kakuzu's getting a bounty from some guy in the Grass Village." Hikaru twisted the cap off of a bottle of green tea.

"He's going to love that." Kyo smiled, finally understanding the stitched-nin's obsession with money.

"Hidan's pissed already." Hikaru laughed softly. "They had to leave at two in the morning."

"I'd be pissed too." Kyo grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"So what are we getting into today?" Hikaru faced her partner.

"Where are Sasori and Deidara?" Kyo asked, noticing that they were the only ones in the area.

"Deidara's training Sayu outside. Sasori's working on a puppet." Hikaru wandered over to the living room.

"And Kisame and Itachi?" Kyo asked, grabbing a grape Kool-Aid pack from the cabinet and pouring the powder into the bottle before shaking it.

"Playing video games in their room." Hikaru said as she took the guitar in her hands and started playing again.

"There really isn't much to do, is there?" Kyo yawned as he flopped down on the much-abused recliner.

"That's why I read so much." Hikaru said, strumming the chords to _What Have You Done?_

"I like that song." Kyo said, recognizing the music.

"The longer version or the shorter one?" Hikaru asked.

"Longer." Kyo said.

"I've made some amvs to this song." Hikaru said, looking at the strings of the guitar.

"I've never made any before." Kyo shook his head.

"I'll have to show you." Hikaru said.

"I'm partial to playing drawing." Kyo said.

"I can't draw to save my life." Hikaru gave a short laugh. "What do you draw?"

"Just about anything. I like drawing guys from the few games that I play." Kyo said. "Like stuff from _HALO_…"

"I've never liked that." Hikaru said. "I tried with Kisame, but it's too confusing."

"Well, too each his own." Kyo shrugged.

Kisame and Itachi came out of their room and meandered over to the living room. Kisame looked very happy about something whilst Itachi simply looked bored.

"What's up?" Hikaru asked.

"I beat Itachi in _Galaga_." Kisame beamed.

"You beat everyone at everything, Kisame." Kyo rolled his crimson orbs. "What difference does it make?"

Kisame scowled, but said nothing.

"When are Kakuzu and Hidan getting back?" Itachi asked.

"Um…not for a while." Hikaru said. "Why?"

"I wanted to do a challenge _Guitar Hero_, but the Jashinist's not here." Itachi's Sharingan eyes looked at Hikaru.

"What, I'm not good enough to play?" Hikaru smiled a wicked smile.

"No, but Hidan would start a riot if we had challenge _Guitar Hero_ without him." Itachi said.

"Let him suffer." Kyo said.

"We'll just have it without Hidan." Kisame said.

"Eh, I guess that wouldn't be a bad idea." Itachi said.

"But we can't tell him about it." Kyo said.

The door opened and, sure enough, the stitched-nin and the Jashinist appeared, Kakuzu looking very annoyed indeed.

"What the hell?" Hikaru frowned. "Aren't you guys supposed to be gone?"

"Leader-sama messaged us by means of hologram and said that Zetsu already got the bounty." Kakuzu wasn't at all pleased.

"And you don't like that." Kyo smiled, knowing by now that Kakuzu loved collecting bounty.

"I keep telling him that he has time to balance his fucking checkbook, but he's still pissed." Hidan shrugged.

"So now we can play _Guitar Hero_!" Kisame exclaimed.

"You were going to play _Guitar Hero_ without me?!" Hidan looked revolted.

"Nice going, Kisame." Kyo shook his head sadly.

"Let's get going." Hidan made a mad dash over to the couch and grabbed the guitar plugged into the PlayStation.

"Don't touch my guitar!" Hikaru yelled as she ran over to grab her precious guitar.

"I'm out of this." Itachi said as he walked back to his room.

"Yeah, I'm going to get some sleep." Kakuzu said as he left.

"This'll be fun." Hidan grinned.

"I call _Through the Fire and the Flames_." Kyo said while Hidan scrolled through the songs.

"I didn't think you'd like that one, Kyo." Hidan said, finally deciding on _Even Flow_.

"Well, what do you think I'd listen to?" Kyo leaned his arm against the back of the couch.

"More of a techno thing." Hidan said as the music started.

"That's just weird, Hidan." Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Well, I do listen to techno." Kyo admitted.

"Ha!" Hidan smiled wickedly.

"But I listen to other stuff, too." Kyo said, watching Hikaru's fingers strum the strings on the guitar.

"As long as it's not country like Konan." Hidan said. "Or soundtrack music."

"Leader-sama listens to some country." Kisame said.

"Seriously?" Hikaru looked at the shark-nin in surprise. "I never knew that."

"He does it in secret." Kisame smiled mysteriously. "I found him listening to Clint Black one day and he made me swear not to tell anyone."

"So why are you telling us, eh?" Hidan questioned.

"I have no idea." Kisame said with a shrug.

"You always give away too much information, Kisame." Kyo said.

"God dammit!" Hidan cursed.

"Again? I got that one." Hikaru said, laughing at Hidan's violent outbursts.

"You're playing a real guitar!" Hidan snapped.

"Which should be easier." Kisame said.

"Wasn't talking to you!" Hidan was obviously annoyed by this.

"Calm down, Hidan." Kyo said, knowing how Hidan behaved when he was mad.

"Ok, ok…" Hidan was still glowering when he finished the song a few minutes later and Kisame was taking over.

"Loosen up a little, huh?" Hikaru said, playing along with _Miss Murder_.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Hidan threw himself onto the couch.

"Being mad." Kyo replied.

"Oh, shut it, Kyo." Hidan glared at the other teen.

"I'm next, Kisame." Hikaru said.

"Then I call your guitar." Hidan said.

"Not when you're in one of your moods." Hikaru looked at the Jashinist with a look of surprise.

The door opened and Deidara and Sayu walked inside the suddenly sunbathed room.

"How was it?" Kyo asked.

"Pointless." Sayu said as she walked into Sasori's workroom.

"What did you do the whole time?" Kisame wondered.

"Tried to convince her that bombs are art, un." Deidara grinned.

"Sensei, you were supposed to be training her." Hikaru rolled her eyes.

"I was, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"So why were you trying to corrupt her?" Hidan frowned.

"Does it really matter?" Deidara flopped down on the couch next to Hikaru.

"Is she learning anything at all?" Kyo asked.

"From Sasori." Deidara nodded.

"About puppets." Kisame said. "Not basic training, Deidara."

"So?" Deidara obviously didn't see the point.

"You need to teach her about basic survival. Isn't that what you did with Hikaru?" Hidan asked.

"No, he tried to understand my jutsu." Hikaru said. "I started basic training after a few months."

"That's an odd approach, Deidara." Kyo said.

"No, it's not, un." Deidara scowled.

"You're up, Hikaru." Kisame handed the controller to the other teen.

"Watch the guitar, Kyo." Hikaru said to her partner as she grabbed the toy guitar.

"Got it." Kyo grabbed the guitar and held it in his lap.

"Come on, Hikaru!" Hidan exclaimed.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near my guitar. Especially when you're in one of your moods." Hikaru said.

"I'm not in a mood!" Hidan snapped.

"Really?" Kyo raised an eyebrow. "Sure looks like it to me."

"Pick a song already, un!" Deidara exclaimed, since Hikaru was scrolling through the songs trying to find one that she liked.

"Okay, fine then." She eventually went with _When You Were Young_.

"So does anyone have any missions coming up?" Kisame asked the group at large.

"No idea." Kyo shook his head.

"I don't really care." Hidan had pulled out his bible and his amethyst eyes were now scanning the pages.

"You'd want to go if it was about Jashinism, un." Deidara pointed out.

"Good point." Hidan shrugged.

"But when are we ever going to get missions like that?" Hikaru's eyes were narrowed as she focused on the screen.

"Hopefully never." Kyo strummed with the music on Hikaru's guitar. "Hikaru, are we ever going back to the village?"

"Which one?" Hikaru questioned.

"The Moon Village." Kyo explained.

"I dunno. I don't really like going back." Hikaru said.

"Sometimes its painful to return to former villages." Kisame said.

"I know. But it would be kind of nice." Kyo said.

"I blew my old one up." Deidara grinned wickedly. "Can't really go back to it, un."

"Why am I not surprised?" Kisame shook his head sadly at the blonde.

"What about you, Hidan?" Kyo asked.

"What about what?" Hidan pried his eyes away from his bible for a moment.

"Where are you from?" Kyo wanted to know.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Hidan returned to the book in front of him.

"Of course it does." Kyo said.

"Give it up, Kyo." Hikaru said. "We've tried to get it out of him for years and it hasn't worked yet."

"Why don't you want to talk about it, Hidan?" Kyo tried to get the Jashinist to talk a little bit.

"I hate talking about my former village." Hidan said. "That's it."

"What a surprise." Hikaru rolled her eyes.

"I'm bored now." Deidara said.

"Then do something else." Kisame said.

"Okay, fine, un." Deidara left and headed to the room he shared with Sasori.

After some thought, Deidara opened his clay pouch, reached his hand inside and ingested some clay with the palm-mouths. After a few minutes, an artistic creation was born: three clay spiders.

While Deidara was exploding his works of art, he had to wonder if something was going on between his former student and her partner. They seemed to get along, sure, but he could tell that something deeper was stirring between their relationship, even if it was something that he wasn't aware of yet.

**I know it was boring, but I wanted to update. review?**

**next chapter: a new mission**


	7. Dual Missions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Hey yo! It's Mika-chan! And it's an update! I pratically have no ideas for this story so....tell me what you want in it! on with the deadly tale!**

When Hikaru woke up the next morning, she could tell that Kyo was already awake, even though she hadn't opened her eyes. For one thing, she could see the light coming through her eyelids. Hikaru always closed the blinds at night and Kyo usually opened them when he woke up. The music playing softly was also a good sign as well.

Prying her eyes open, Hikaru looked across the room to find Kyo staring at the ceiling, hands behind his head, as he lay on the bed. The iPod on his chest was playing music softly through the headphones that were not in the ears of the teen.

"Finally awake, huh?" Kyo seemed to have noticed that his partner was no longer asleep.

"How long have you been up?" Hikaru failed to stifle a yawn.

"Since Hidan started banging Kakuzu. And that was…" Kyo stole a quick glance at his nearby clock-radio. "Three hours ago."

"Geez, how long can they do it?" Hikaru shook her head. "And we have to be right next to them, don't we?"

"Of course we do." Kyo smiled, which made Hikaru a little uneasy.

"So what are we getting into today?" Hikaru asked as she tried to ignore the strange feeling in her stomach.

"No idea." Kyo shrugged.

"We can't really do much until they stop banging each other." Hikaru jerked her head to the wall separating their room from Hidan and Kakuzu's.

"We can always play BS." Kyo suggested.

"That's never fun with just two people." Hikaru pointed out.

"Then how about poker?" Kyo brushed a strand of hair out of his crimson eyes.

"Eh, sure." Hikaru slid out of bed and onto the floor.

Kyo retrieved his deck of cards from his desk and sat down on the ground across from Hikaru. After shuffling the deck, he dealt out the cards.

"Wait, what about bets?" Hikaru pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Kyo frowned.

"What are we going to bet with?" Hikaru questioned.

"How about…kunai?" Kyo suggested. "I have a ton of those."

"So we can slice our fingers off when we grab them?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound smart."

"Then we'll use random rocks that we find on the ground!" Kyo exclaimed in exasperation.

"Sounds good to me." Hikaru grinned, though she knew that Kyo was joking.

The door creaked open and Sayu stepped hesitantly into the room. She looked at Kyo with an expression of fear and uncertainty, which Hikaru must have noticed because she said, "Kyo's not going to hurt you, Sayu."

"I know." Sayu said, though she still avoided looking at the other teen. "Otou-san and oji-san are on a mission and everyone else is busy."

"Except for Kakuzu and Hidan." Kyo muttered under his breath.

"Wait…oji-san?" Hikaru frowned. "Do you mean Deidara-sensei?"

"Uh-huh." Sayu nodded, sitting down next to Hikaru on the floor.

"Sayu, he's not your uncle." Kyo said with a smile. "You know that, right?"

"Of course I do." Sayu sounded like he had mortally offended her. "But what else am I supposed to call him?"

"How about Deidara?" Hikaru shuffled the deck of cards after gathering them up once again.

"But that doesn't sound right!" Sayu exclaimed.

"Well, just make sure Deidara knows that you call him that, okay?" Kyo told her.

"He knows." Sayu said as she twisted a strand of her hair on her finger. "He doesn't know why, though."

"Well, back to the original topic at hand, isn't anyone else around?" Hikaru asked.

"Leader-sama is reading in his room. Konan says she'll teach me how to play shougi, but she needs to finish reviewing a scroll." Even though she wasn't an official member of the Akatsuki, Sayu still referred to Pein as Leader-sama.

"I guess you can stay in here until she's done." Kyo played with the hoop dangling from his ear. "But we'll have to turn on some music first."

"Why?" Hikaru frowned.

"Who is doing what next door?" Kyo asked.

It took Hikaru a moment to understood what exactly her partner was talking about. When she eventually did understand, she said, "Oh, right. Well, we need to keep it clean because of Sayu. But I think she's been exposed to pretty much there is to expose her to."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sayu's chocolate eyes were confused.

"It's nothing." Hikaru shook her head.

"She doesn't know about _that_ yet?" Kyo asked. "What does she think Sasori and Deidara have been doing?"

"Otou-san says that he and oji-san are training." Sayu said, which caused Hikaru's lips to form a smile.

"Sure they are." She shook her head slowly.

"What are they doing?" Sayu asked, puzzled by the actions of the older girl.

"You're _way_ too young to know, Sayu." Kyo said as he shuffled through the songs on the iPod that currently resided in the obsidian iHome nearby.

"So are we still playing poker?" Hikaru asked.

"Let's play Go Fish!" Sayu exclaimed.

"Okay…" Kyo said slowly. He gave Hikaru a look that said 'she's going to be here for a while, so we might as well make sure she doesn't bother us'.

"I forget how to play." Hikaru said as she dealt the cards out.

"Really?" Sayu said. "It's easy!"

And so Sayu launched into teaching Hikaru how to play Go Fish with Kyo watching in amusement. So when Konan walked in half an hour later, she found the three of them playing their fifth round of the child's card game.

"Do I see two S-rank ninja playing Go Fish?" Konan smiled.

"Sayu wanted to play." Kyo shrugged.

"I'm ready now, Sayu." Konan said before she turned to the other two. "Hidan and Kakuzu need you both in the living room."

"What for?" Hikaru frowned as she shoved the playing cards back in the box.

"I think Hidan said something about a mission…" Konan trailed off.

"And he wasn't complaining about it?" Kyo raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't say that." Konan smiled deviously as she followed the group out of the room.

Kakuzu and Hidan were in the living room, the Jashinist playing _Even Flow_ on _Guitar Hero_.

"Turn it off, Hidan." Hikaru chucked a pillow at his head.

"Okay, okay." Hidan grumbled.

"What's this mission about, Kakuzu?" Kyo grabbed a bar of chocolate and tore off the wrapper before biting into it.

"You two are supposed to go with us on a bounty mission." Kakuzu said, tracing the crimson cloud on his cloak.

"Where?" Hikaru made emerald light dance around the room for the hell of it.

"Iwa. Deidara and Sasori can't go because of that idiot." Everyone present knew that Kakuzu was referring to Deidara when he said 'that idiot'.

"So we have to go?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "What can't you guys go alone?"

"Because Kyo needs experience." Hidan replied as his amethyst eyes rolled to the ceiling.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Kakuzu said.

"And where are we getting the bounty?" Kyo asked as the group filed out of the hideout into the blinding sunlight.

"The bounty is in Iwa, but the station is near Konoha." Kakuzu replied.

"That'll take forever!" Hidan exclaimed. "Seriously!"

"It'll go faster if you shut up." Hikaru had stuffed her headphones in her ears and was now listening to the music on her iPod.

"What the hell?!" Hidan exclaimed. "That makes no sense."

"No, but it's a good way to get you to shut up." Kyo said.

"Nothing shuts him up." Kakuzu said as the group jumped over the cliff.

"Sex." Hidan grinned maliciously.

"That doesn't count." Kakuzu shot a glare at the Jashinist.

"I'm not going to ask…" Kyo squeezed his eyes shut.

"It's best not to ask. I've been scared enough already." Hikaru told him.

"I'm not that bad!" Hidan snapped.

"Yes you are." Hikaru replied.

"You've never had-" Hidan started to say.

"Not what I meant!" Hikaru smacked the Jashinist on the back of the head.

"Well it sounded like you were saying-" Hidan began.

"Just shut up." Kakuzu said.

"Let's get this over with quickly." Kyo said. "I have things to do at the hideout."

"I'll drink to that." Hikaru twirled her katana in the air.

"Hikaru, you're straight-edge." Kyo pointed out.

"So?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"It's doesn't mean the same thing when you're straight-edge." Kakuzu explained.

"Well, it shouldn't." Hikaru said.

"Change the subject." Hidan commanded.

"You don't control us." Kyo snapped.

"Yes, I do." Hidan said.

"Says who?" Hikaru demanded.

"Says me." Hidan smiled.

"You aren't the supreme ruler." Kakuzu said. "When you are, I'll consider listening to you."

As Kakuzu and Hidan continued their bickering, Kyo and Hikaru remained silent, allowing their feet to take them to Iwa where the disastrous mission would commence.

**It's short, i know. I'm running on nothing for this. I just find it funny that Sayu calls Deidara oji-san. ^_^ review?**

**Nect chapter: a sensei's suspicions**


End file.
